


Complicated

by Blue_Iris



Series: For Your Entertainment AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Both Platonic and Romantic, Coming of Age, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/F, Female Relationships, Femslash, Gen, Genderbending, Girls Kissing, Heartbreak, Lesbians, Like very nonlinear, Non-Linear Narrative, Nyotalia, Other, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Sexuality, Trust Issues, Young Love, at least a little, bisexuals, coincides with "For Your Entertainment", features the same characters, just a different story different themes, you get it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Iris/pseuds/Blue_Iris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's such an interesting word, "Complicated." Complicated is what she used to describe her feelings for girls, when she didn't understand or couldn't put a name to it all. Complicated is the word her first love said before their untimely end. Complicated is her struggling relationship with her parents. Complicated are her feelings for her best friend, roommate, and co-writer. Complicated is just Kiku Honda's life. That is all. That <i>should</i> be all.</p><p>By all rights and purposes, this thing she has with Cleo should be all of this and more—but the more Cleo inserts herself into Kiku's life, the more Kiku realizes just how good simplicity is. And that's terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cleo

**Author's Note:**

> Song to Listen to while reading: "Complicated," by Heavens to Betsy.

She nuzzles into the swan-like neck under her, breathes in the latent smell of apricots and flowers. The smell makes her blood rush, her heart pound, and she presses closer to the smooth skin, lays a kiss on that much marked collarbone. Arms wrap around her waist in return; a kiss is laid upon her hair.

“Will you stay with me tonight?”

Kiku falters. “I should be getting back to Elizabeth-san. Alfred-san has probably left her by now.”

“She can handle herself for a night.” Smooth hands, the hands of a fellow artist laze up her back, then down again, and they squeeze. “Please, stay.”

Kiku nearly moans at the touches, her head falling to a shoulder. “Cleo, don’t make this hard.”

“...I’m sorry. It’s a little difficult not to,” Cleo replies, one hand going to stroke short dark hair. She turns her head to brush her lips to the side of Kiku’s neck. “I like you too much, Kiku. Too much to let you go each time.”

 _Damn._ Blushing and wide eyed, Kiku pushes herself off and nearly rolls off the bed. She starts running around the room, picking up her clothes and trying not to look back.

Meanwhile, Cleo sits up, her brow furrowed. “Did I say something wrong?”

“...”

“Kiku?”

She pauses in putting on her jeans, but doesn’t look back. “I-I have to go.”

“But...why?”

“I just do!”

Cleo raises an eyebrow. “Sorry, sweetie, but that’s not an answer.” She turns and gets off her bed to walk to Kiku, nude and shameless. “What’s wrong, really?”

Kiku pulls on her shirt and shoves her feet into her shoes.

Cleo slumps, her eyes going to the floor. “It really is me, isn’t it.”

 _No. No, please. Please, don’t think that._ Kiku grips her jacket tight and finally looks back. She almost chokes, seeing Cleo in all her glory and beauty. She wants to go to her, wants to allow herself to be pulled back into everything the other woman is offering her. All Kiku has ever wanted is everything that Cleo is.

And that’s terrifying.

“You did nothing wrong.”

She walks to Cleo and looks up at her. Cleo blinks hazy green eyes before the back of her head is cupped, and she is being pulled down.

“Nothing at all,” is what Kiku whispers into her mouth.


	2. First Sight

Soon after winter break, a new girl is transferred into Kiku’s first year class. She has long, loose brown hair, her bangs clipped back with a pink flowered hair clip, and her eyes are a light brown, almost hazel. She fidgets in front of the class, her smile bashful and her cheeks flushing.

“H-hello everyone,” she says in clumsy Japanese, struggles not to shift into her native Mandarin. “My name is Xiao Mei. I come from Taiwan. I-I hope that we become great friends!” She finishes with a bow.

The class murmurs a moment before the teacher calls for silence and assigns a seat for Xiao Mei. She sits down in her seat and opens up the book the class is reading. Class continues on as usual, even with everyone remaining curious about the new transfer student.

However, no one is more curious than Kiku Honda—who hasn’t taken her eyes off Xiao Mei since she stood in front of the class. The moment she saw that shy little smile, Kiku felt like someone had punched her in the chest and made her heart swell, her insides flutter. It’s not really a foreign feeling, but Kiku hasn’t felt it to such a degree before. She narrows her dark eyes. What is it about this girl from Taiwan—?

In that moment, Xiao Mei looks up from her textbook and searches the class until her eyes lock with Kiku. She stares for a moment, before putting on a warm but still shy smile that does too many things to Kiku, too many to even name. She clenches her long braid tossed along her shoulder, tries to keep herself grounded.

Ever the diligent student, Kiku turns back to the teacher and tries to ignore how her heart pulses against her ribs.


End file.
